There is an algorithm for rotational speed regulation in the control unit of a motor vehicle. The essential task of this controller is setting a constant idling speed that is not to be undershot. In conventional vehicles having an internal combustion engine, the engine is driven accordingly. For hybrid vehicles which, in addition to the internal combustion engine, have further units, in particular at least one electric motor, the further unit(s) may be included when it comes to the setting of the desired rotational speed. Such a method has, for instance, already been proposed in German Patent Application No. DE 10 2004 06 012.